The specific objective of this grant continuation application is to provide for Mayo Clinic's continued participation in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group activities directed at a greater understanding of cancer and cancer related problems and the development of improved cancer treatment programs and cancer patient survival. Group activities of major importance continue to include the development of improved diagnostic procedures, the study of new cancer chemotherapy agents, and the identification of the value of combined modality therapy and new treatment regimens. Emphasis as before will be placed on direct patient care in a predominant out patient clinic setting. Continued interest and participation in Group activities relate to epidemiologic studies, natural history, and biologic patterns of specific neoplasms will be provided as possible. With the addition of new patient resources in the expansion of the Mayo medical practice and continuing NCCTG activities we would anticipate that we would exceed our previous protocol entry and scientific contribution. We would hope to continue to participate in disease specific committee activities, the evaluation of new protocol design and treatment regimens and such administrative roles as might be appointed and appropriate. This ECOG affiliation and the treatment programs which have evolved, provide major benefits to Mayo, its investigators, the members of NCCTG, their regional cancer programs, and the large group of cancer patients who are involved in these research activities.